


Dad &......Papa?

by aPreTtyLittleLIAR



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Cute, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Getting Together, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Mutual Pining, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21556762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aPreTtyLittleLIAR/pseuds/aPreTtyLittleLIAR
Summary: Christopher calls for his papa which turns out isn't Eddie.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 8
Kudos: 293





	Dad &......Papa?

•Eddies POV •  
“Papa, can you come here for a second?” Christopher’s voice rings out from his bedroom.  
‘Papa' I think to myself, slightly confused by the change from dad to papa. However, I put down the vegetable peeler. “Well that’s new” I comment to Buck watching as he smiles at me before I start heading for the kitchen doorway and down the hall to meet Chris.

•Buck’s POV•  
Eddie and I are prepping dinner in the kitchen when Christopher yelled out from his room. I watch as Eddie lifts his head confusion evident in his face before saying “Well that’s new" I smile at him loving watching the relationship between him and Chris as I watch him walk off. I keep peeling the veggies and cutting them up when Eddie reappears from the hall looking flustered and rubbing his neck.  
“Chris um, he actually wanted you" Eddie stutters out avoiding all eye contact. I watch as he scratches his neck. Before realising I should go to talk to Christopher.  
“Oh" I start pathetically a bit shocked. “I’ll be back, and we’ll talk later okay?” I finish after a minute of awkward silence. I place the knife down and wipe my hands on a tea towel.  
“Yeah, sure. I’ll be here" Eddie replies still not making eye contact with me. I smile at home even though he’s not really looking at me.  
I make my way down to Christopher’s room feeling surprised but happy. I wasn’t expecting a new title from Chris today, definitely not one like ‘Papa' anyways but it was an honour he felt that way about me. I love the kid so much. But what if Eddie has a problem with it, I mean it is kind of out of the blue. I tried to push those thoughts aside until I talk to Eddie first.  
“Hey buddy" I greet as I walk to the door frame, then lean on it. As soon as I see him, I smile. He’s sitting on his bed flicking through catalogues.  
“I need your help with getting a Father’s Day gift for Dad" Christopher explains, raising one of the catalogues that’s advertising Father’s Day. He holds it up at an angle, his eyes peering through his glasses laced with innocence only kids have.  
“Of course, bud" I agree “What were you thinking?” I ask, walking over and witting on the edge of his bed. As soon as the question leaves my lips, he’s already saying 100 things he’d like to get his father.

•Eddie’s P.O.V. •  
Yeah sure, I’ll be here?? Yeah sure, I’ll be here!?!?!  
I let out a groan as I rub my face with my hands trying to shake out the confusing feelings that resurfaced as soon as Chris said “Oh no Dad, I wanted Papa Buck" He said it so innocently I couldn’t help but tell him that I’d go get Buck for him. I knew I’d have to talk to Buck about it, but I didn’t know what to say. I was so lost in my own thoughts I didn’t notice Buck return to the kitchen.  
“Hey, Chris is in the lounge watching a movie” Buck tells me, smiling softly the smile reaching his eyes making the rest of his face look soft.  
“Thanks, dinner’s almost ready” I reply trying to keep my cool. Our friendship already seemed to surpass the boundaries of a normal friendship and now Christopher calling him ‘Papa'. It was all beginning to feel so domestic, which wasn’t the scary part. The scary part was how much I wanted it to be the norm. I wanted Buck and I to parent Chris together, as a couple. I didn’t want to scare buck away. I couldn’t lose him, not after I lost Shannon twice.

•3rd P.O.V •  
The rest of the night went without a hitch in the Diaz household, up until Christopher had gone to bed. Which left Eddie and Buck alone. The two boys kept a silence as Eddie washed the dishes and Buck dried them. Even without talking they kept a steady rhythm.  
Buck sighed interrupting the silence and making Eddie look at him for the first time since Christopher had called Buck Papa.  
“Look, I don’t know how to tell him not to call me Papa. That I’m just Buck. But I’ll talk to him tomorrow. I don’t want to step on any toes or make you upset with me. I just like seeing him happy. But as I said I don’t want step on your toes. I definitely don’t want to dishonour Shannons memory" Buck expressed turning his body so that he was facing Eddie completely.  
“What if I don’t want you to tell Chris to call you Buck. I don’t mind, I was just caught off guard by how much you fit into our lives. I didn’t know he thought of you in that way. It makes me think of how much I want to call you by another title too” Eddie expressed turning to Buck, nervousness written all across his face. A slight frown forming on his forehead.  
“What title would that be?” Buck looked at Eddie with hope filled eyes.  
“Boyfriend, I want you to be my boyfriend.” Eddie confessed and before he had time to say or do anything else Buck had moved over to him so they were standing chest to chest.  
Bucks roamed over Eddie’s face, fondness in his eyes before he leaned closer to Eddie making their lips brush. As soon as their lips did touch it was almost as if something in them snapped. Eddie’s hands ended up on either side of Bucks face. Bucks hands rested on Eddie’s waist. Their lips and tongue clash together, both of them pouring as much passion, adoration and love into the kiss. They stayed like this for as long as their lungs would allow. Eventually they pulled away.  
“Wow, I gotta say that was the best kiss I’ve had maybe ever" Buck expressed trying to catch his breathe.  
“I’m hoping that means you want to be my boyfriend too?” Eddie says cautiously.  
“Of course, I do, I want this, all of this. You and Christopher.” Buck reassured.  
Eddie’s broke across his face, a smile so bright it rivalled the sun’s rays.


End file.
